


Something About a Girl in a Red Sundress

by thnksfrthwilliam



Series: Fem!Sam High School 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Genderbending, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title taken from a Kip Moore song.<br/>This is gonna be a 'verse. It's mostly going to be snap shots of Sam and Gabe's developing relationship, not really like, a full on fic. Just a bunch of ficlets in a row, like ducklings.<br/>Part 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About a Girl in a Red Sundress

“C’mon, Sammy, get your ass out here. We’re going to Gabe’s to swim. I’m not leaving you here on a day like this, I know you’ll just stay inside and read,” Dean called out, smirking.

Sam grumbled, coming out of her room in a red sundress, swimsuit on underneath it.

“I’m coming, Dean, don’t get your panties in a twist.”

Dean rolled his eyes affectionately, following her out to the impala and driving them to Gabe’s.

It had been a few weeks since The Party From Hell (as Dean had so aptly dubbed it) and they only had a sliver of summer left before school started up again. So Dean was set on making the most of it, dragging Sam where ever his whims took him.

They pulled up to the Merriweather household and went through the back gate to get to the pool. Gabriel greeted them with a smile, doing his best to keep from staring at Sam. Dean grinned and stripped off his t-shirt, shoving Gabe towards the pool.

“C’mon, man- we only have a few weeks of summer left, we gotta make the most of it.”

Gabriel smirked and followed him. The both took a running jump into the deep end of the water, performing synchronized cannonballs and getting Sam a little wet with the splashback. She just smirked, used to their antics, and took off her sundress to reveal a simple black and white polka dot bikini with ruffles in all the right places. Gabriel could barely keep his jaw from dropping as she laid down on a towel with her book, far enough from the pool to avoid being splashed by their horseplay.

Who made Samantha Winchester so damn sexy and could Gabriel get his autograph because he _really_ liked the guy’s work.

Dean noticed the way Gabe was looking at Sam, but he didn’t make a comment. Gabriel sighed, finally tearing his eyes away from Sam’s curves, diving under the water to clear his head. As he swam to the other end of the pool he realized that Sam had caught the attention of another part of his anatomy. _Fuck_.

He sighed, hoisting himself out of the pool with a mutter of “I’ll be right back, I just need to go talk to my mom for second.”

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean who just shrugged, watching his friend head inside.

Gabriel rushed to the bathroom, locking himself in and sitting against the wall, head in his hands.

“Fuck, fuck- triple fuck,” he groaned.

Sighing, he shimmied his swim shorts down his hips a little, wanting to take care of his arousal as quickly as possible. He licked his palm to make it easier, wrapping a hand around himself, eyes falling closed. Gabriel slowly began to stroke his own cock with a groan, biting his own lip and letting his thoughts stray to Sam. He sighed as he set a steady pace, thinking of simply kissing her, of spending afternoons just making out on his bed. He brushed his thumb over the head of his cock, letting out a soft moan and tilting his head back as he thought of Sam in his bed, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes, naked and waiting.

He imagined sinking into her the first time- his mind conjured up the words she’d say and the sounds she’d make. She would be so beautiful. Gabe came with a soft groan of Sam’s name, sighting at the mess he’d made and grabbing a washcloth to clean himself off with.

He pulled his shorts back up and went outside to the Winchesters, pretending he hadn’t just jacked off in the bathroom to thoughts of his best friend’s little sister. The wrath of Dean Winchester could be worse than the fist of an angry god, especially when it came to Sam. He knew he was screwed, but he could think of worse ways to be fucked over than falling for a girl like Sam.


End file.
